The Shark's Apprentice
by tgobg
Summary: Taken out of the village and left for dead. Naruto is found by arguable the most sadistic man alive. What happens to him now?
1. Chapter 1

October Tenth, was considered to be a day of celebration for all those in the village in Konoha. It was the day that the Yondaime defeated the great nine-tailed fox bijuu, Kyuubi by sealing it inside a small child. Of course, this day wasn't a day of celebration for everyone in Konoha. For some it was a day of mourning to the loved ones they lost to the fox demon, but to one person in particular, it was the day he feared because of the beatings he received. This child's name was Uzumaki Naruto, and he feared this day more then anything else in his life.

Uzumaki Naruto was the child that the Yondaime used to seal the great fox demon in five years ago. He was an orphan, but he didn't live at the orphanage because they always kicked him out or beat him for something that he didn't do. His life would be considered hell by anyone who saw what he was forced to endure, but to the villagers it was believed he was getting what he deserved because of all the destruction he caused many years ago to their village. They failed to realize that Naruto was just the jailor for the fox and not the fox itself. It didn't matter to them what the truth was though, they just needed a scapegoat and Naruto was the perfect candidate.

The Sandaime tried to protect the boy by passing a law that forbid anyone from talking about the truth of what happened to Kyuubi, but it didn't work because the younger generation took after their parents and shunned the boy as well. The old Hokage never thought he would ever be ashamed of his village before, but the villagers were slowly proving him wrong with their attitude towards the small child. He could only sigh before returning to his paperwork that plagued him everyday.

Unknown to the Sandaime, right this moment a group of ANBU had beat Uzumaki Naruto to within an inch of his life and were currently depositing him somewhere far outside the village.

"Finally our village will be rid of this monster," said Han with a smirk as they traveled to the borders of the Land of Water.

"Serves the demon right, too bad no one will know it was us," said Yuri as she glared at the bag that contained the demon.

"Come on you two, the sooner we get rid of this trash the sooner we can return home," said Ray as he picked up the pace. The two just nodded before following their squad leader to the borders of the Land of Water.

It didn't take long for the three to reach the borders of Fire Country and Water Country. The trio were about to drown the child in the ocean, but before they could a voice interrupted them.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Three Konoha ANBU in the Land of Water, must be my lucky day," said a large shark-like man, with a bloodthirsty grin on his face.

"We have no business with you, we are just here to get rid of a plague to our village," said Han as he discreetly reached for a kunai.

"I could care less why you are here, I just want a good fight," laughed the man as he removed the large Zanbato off his back.

"Ray-sempai, take care of the demon while we deal with this nuke-nin," said Yuri as he drew her ninja-to.

"Be careful, I will be right back," said Ray before taking off into the woods while Han and Yuri charged towards the large man.

"Ha-ha, you actually think you stand a chance. Samehade will take great joy in feasting on your blood," laughed the man as he easily forced the two ANBU on the defensive with his impressive speed and superior sword skills.

**Break**

"Damn demon brat, causing us so much trouble," growled Ray as he threw the bag containing the boy into the ocean, but before it could fall into the water, the water took the shape of the man that he had just run away from about two minutes ago and caught the bag.

"You seem to be in a real hurry to get rid of this bag, I wonder what is in it," said the man as he slowly opened the bag and was disgusted what he saw inside of it. There was a child no older the five inside the bag and he looked to have multiple broken bones with many bruises and cuts.

"What is this?" growled the man angrily as he looked down into the bag.

"I am merely getting rid of a demon, you wouldn't understand," said Ray as he took a defensive stance.

"I will show you a true demon," said a voice from behind the man. Ray turned around in fear, but before he could do anything, the man had cut him in half vertically.

"Hmm, now let's see what I should with this child," said Kisame as he placed the boy on the ground and took a good look at him. He noticed that the boy had red chakra flowing off him and was healing all of his injuries. In a few hours, the boy would be perfectly healed and not even have any scars to show for the rough beating he probably took.

"So the boy is a Jinchuuriki, interesting," said Kisame as he started a small fire as his clone caught some fish for his dinner. He didn't get to think more on the matter before he felt Samehade pulse slightly and he removed his sword from his back and looked at it surprised.

"Ha-ha, it seems you have caught the interest of my sword Jinchuuriki, but we shall see if you are strong enough to survive my training," laughed Kisame with a crazed grin on his face as he stared down at Naruto.

**Break**

"Ugh, where I am?" asked Naruto as he slowly sat up.

"It is about time you woke up, I was getting tired of waiting for your lazy ass," said Kisame. Naruto looked up and stared at Kisame in fear because of his terrifying appearance.

"Who are you?" stuttered Naruto fearfully as he started to back away. He then grabbed his head in pain as he remembered what had happened to him by those ANBU. Of course, he didn't get to think on the matter before long when he received a hard kick to his chest that sent him skidding across the ground.

"Pathetic, I thought you would prove to be a little interesting, but looking you sit on the ground in fear just makes me want to feed you to Samehade," said Kisame with a disappointed look. He truly expected more of someone who could catch the interest of his sword since Samehade was the most powerful of the seven swords of legend and it had never taken a direct interest in anyone except for himself.

"Why does everyone hate me?" muttered Naruto as red chakra started to swirl around him and his features started to change.

"Now this is what I am talking about, show me your true power Jinchuuriki," laughed Kisame insanely as he watched the child become engulfed by the red chakra.

"Why can't people just leave me alone?" roared Naruto before blurring out of existence. Kisame was surprised by the boy's speed, but easily raised his left hand and blocked the punch thrown by the rage-induced child.

"You have to do better then that if you want to prove a challenge to me," said Kisame with a smirk before slamming Naruto to the ground. Naruto just roared in pain before his eyes turned blood red and he escaped from Kisame's grasp.

Kisame could feel Samehade pulsing in excitement by the killing intent rolling off the boy and Kisame could only smirk at the child. Anyone whom could make his sword feel this excited definitely earned his respect because very few had the power to challenge the true power of his sword.

"Don't tell me that is it," taunted Kisame before disappearing from view. He reappeared behind Naruto, was about to shave his arm off, but the boy managed to dodge the attack, and released a powerful red chakra claw at him. Before the chakra claw could reach him, it disappeared, which confused the boy and made him angrier.

"Nice try, but Samehade is able to drain the chakra from anyone so using purely chakra based attacks is pointless," said Kisame with a smirk before using the flat side of his sword to knock the boy into the nearest tree, where he slumped to the ground and the red chakra disappeared.

"Why?" coughed Naruto in pain as he glared at Kisame. He was tired of the glares, the hate, and the blame for everything, but most of all he was tired of being weak. The smiling mask was gone because he knew that this man would kill him so there was no point in hiding behind a stupid mask. If only people knew how smart he really was, they would have never underestimated him or looked down on him, but it didn't matter anymore because he was going to die.

"Ha-ha, I like your style boy, but there is no denying the fact that even though you are a Jinchuuriki, you are a weakling," laughed Kisame as he placed Samehade on his back.

"Jinchuuriki?" asked Naruto confused.

"A human sacrifice, someone whom contains a bijuu of great power within them that has probably been sealed away by their kage," said Kisame. Naruto's eyes widen in realization because now everything was making sense. The hateful glares, the beatings, and everything else only happened because he contained a demon within him.

"I see you understand, it seems you are smarter then you look," laughed Kisame, which caused Naruto to glare at him.

"It doesn't matter anymore anyway, you are going to kill me so there is no point in me caring about what I am anymore," replied Naruto with a hard look in his eyes.

"Do you fear death boy?" asked Kisame as he drew his sword quickly so that the tip of it was directly in front of Naruto's right eye.

"No," answered Naruto firmly as he glared right back at the shark man.

"Ha-ha, good because the training I have in my mind for you is going to put you at the brink of death," laughed Kisame darkly as he withdrew his sword.

"Training?" asked Naruto confused.

"That's right, from now on you will be my apprentice and you shall learn all I have to teach you or I will let Samehade feast on your flesh," said Kisame seriously, as he tossed a couple of cooked fish at Naruto.

"Why should I train under you?" asked Naruto as he started to eat the fish with gusto.

"You don't have much choice boy, until you are strong enough to kill me you will be my apprentice," laughed Kisame. Naruto just glared darkly at the man before nodding his head in acceptance since he didn't have much choice.

'I will get stronger then and then I will kill you,' thought Naruto as the being inside of him started to laugh in glee at the change in behavior of his vessel.

**Break**

Naruto was sleeping peacefully when he awoke by a strong kick to his stomach that sent him flying into a tree. He opened his eyes slowly, stood up, and glared at Kisame whom was standing in front of him with a smirk.

"You better learn real quick how to become aware of your surroundings or I won't be so gentle in the future," said Kisame with a smirk before tossing a ninja-to at Naruto, who caught it with some difficulty.

"I will teach you the basic of my sword style using that since you don't have the strength to wield a zanbato yet, but don't worry, we will rectify that in due time," said Kisame with a grin at the end of his sentence.

"Hai," replied Naruto as he placed the sword across his back.

"Good, now come, we need to find a better place to train at since this is too close to my former village," said Kisame before taking off at a slow speed. Of course, what was slow to him was damn fast to Naruto, but he didn't complain because he knew it would only serve to cause him trouble in the long run.

'He's learning,' thought Kisame with a smirk as he kept up his pace.

**Break**

"Have you found out anything regarding Naruto and where he could have gone?" asked the Sandaime with a hopeful look in his eyes.

"I am sorry Hokage-sama, but the boy has completely disappeared," said Kakashi with a bored expression. It wasn't that he didn't care, but there was nothing he could do about what happened even though he wished he could have helped.

"Thank you for your help Kakashi-san, please tell the others I have asked to help to stop there search," said the Sandaime with a painful sigh as he got up slowly and looked out his window.

"Hai Hokage-sama," said Kakashi before disappearing in a cloud of smoke. The Sandaime just stared at the Yondaime's face on the monument with a painful expression.

'Forgive me Minato-san, but it seems I have failed to watch over your son,' thought the Sandaime as a small tear rolled down his cheek. Naruto had been gone for two weeks now and no doubt, the chances were he was kidnapped or killed during the celebrations. Damn the villagers and ninjas for their ignorance because of them, an innocent child had to suffer a life no one should have had to deal with.

**Break**

Naruto was panting heavily as he tried to remain standing on top of the water. He had just mastered the tree walking exercise a few days ago and now he was being forced to master the water walking exercise. The downside was, that if he fell into the water then he would instantly become prey for one of Kisame's many water sharks.

"Your chakra control still sucks," said Kisame as he watched Naruto struggle to stand. Naruto just growled at the man, but kept his mouth shut because it would only make the man think of more sadistic ways to train him.

"Hai sensei," growled Naruto as he went back to practicing running on the water without falling in. Thank Kami, for the large chakra reserves he possessed otherwise, he would probably be dead by now from chakra exhaustion.

Kisame was growing bored of watching Naruto practicing his chakra control so after twenty minutes of watching the boy go through some sword katas on water, he started to make it interesting by having his sharks attack the boy while he was going through his katas. He found it extremely amusing how the boy was barely able to dodge the sharks and received many wounds from them, but didn't complain not once. Many might wonder what is the point in injuring one's student during a training exercise, but Kisame could easily see that with each cut the fox healed, the muscle became stronger and his skin tougher. If he kept up this training style for the boy, no doubt, he would develop good muscle definition and his skin would become as hard as his own in a few years would if not sooner.

Naruto just gritted his teeth in pain as he received another bite across his chest, but didn't dare take time to stop to look at the wound because it would only leave him open to another attack. He had to keep moving otherwise the sharks would kill him and he refused to die. As much as he hated to admit it, he could feel himself becoming stronger and faster with each passing day. Soon, he would be powerful enough to defend himself from any threat and that would be the day he would break free from his sensei and create a name for himself that would be feared throughout the elemental countries. That was his new dream, to become the most powerful so that no one would dare look down upon him again.

"You're still too slow," said Kisame as he interrupted the boy's thoughts. Naruto just grunted in pain as a shark bit him on the arm and tore out a small chunk of his skin.

"Hai sensei," replied Naruto as he refocused on dodging the damn sharks. Kisame just smirked as he continued his assault on the boy.

**Break**

Naruto was currently leaning against the wall of the cave he and Kisame were staying at with a bunch of scrolls surrounding him. Kisame couldn't train him every day of the week because he had to go out and make some money so they could afford certain necessities, so he gave Naruto some scrolls that he stole from villages or off the ninja he killed that came across him. He already knew all about chakra control and how to utilize it because he used to spend most of his time at the local library in Konoha, but never got to stay long before someone would chase him off. Luckily, he had a photographic memory and easily remembered everything that he read.

He was currently looking through a few scrolls that detailed advanced chakra control beyond that of water walking which he had finally managed to master two days ago. Kisame had actually been helpful and told him that he needed to become stronger physically otherwise, the control he had over his chakra would always be messed up. He didn't explain why, but he didn't have to because he had stolen a few scrolls for Naruto to read in order for him to find the answer for him self. It didn't take him long before he understood why he needed to become stronger physically.

Chakra was made up of spiritual and physical energy so in order to have perfect chakra control you needed to have both in a perfect balance with each other. The fox inside of him gave him abnormally high spiritual power so in order to gain perfect control over his chakra he would either have to seal the fox off completely or increase his physical power. Since Kisame knew next to nothing about sealing jutsu, Naruto was forced to do the other, which was fine with him because he was already increasing his physical power with the training he did under Kisame.

The shark man may be a sadistic bastard, but he was a great sensei when it came to pushing him to his limits. Naruto did multiple stamina and endurance exercises everyday before he did his main training in taijutsu and kenjutsu. Kisame said he wasn't ready for ninjutsu until he learned to control his chakra better and the man didn't use genjutsu because it was useless against him since Samehade would drain any genjutsu of its chakra the moment someone cast it on him. This made Naruto upset because he wanted to be strong in all areas of the three main ninja arts and not just two of them. He would just have to find a way to become strong in genjutsu without Kisame's help.

**Break**

It had been two years since Naruto had started to train under Kisame and he had grown passed the shark's man expectations. His chakra control had increased exponentially due to the physical training that Kisame put him through, which usually consisted of him attacking the boy at every possible moment. Naruto had even mastered a few jutsu that Kisame had decided to teach him, but mastering them was not easy.

The reason why Naruto was unable to master the jutsu as easily as he should have been able to was because that Kisame was a water user. He was able to use water jutsu without a water source nearby because of how proficient he was in using the water molecules in the air and ground to perform his jutsu. Naruto's affinity was not towards water like Kisame's was so naturally it would practically impossible for him to use water jutsu like his sensei did, but he refused to give up. When he finally was able to master the few jutsu that Kisame had taught him, his chakra control had sky rocketed to new levels because he too was now able to gather water molecules from the air and ground, but not to the same degree his sensei was.

Another major advancement in Naruto's training besides his chakra control was his kenjutsu and taijutsu. He was now able to face down three of Kisame's water clones in a purely kenjutsu fight without taking too much damage, which was saying something because even though they were only a tenth of the man's chakra, that was still a shit load considering how much chakra Kisame had. Kisame had also taken away Naruto's ninja-to and given him a much large katana to wield in order to step up his training so that he would soon be able to wield a zanbato like his own.

Naruto was pleased with his progress in his taijutsu, ninjutsu, and taijutsu, but was sorely disappointed in the progress he was making with his genjutsu skills. He was able to perform a few basic genjutsu, but his chakra control and mind were still not sharp enough to cast any of the higher-level genjutsu that he had come across in his scrolls. That was not to say that he couldn't break any genjutsu cast on him by flaring Kyuubi's chakra slightly, but still it was an art that he would love to master because of how deadly it could be.

"Alright boy, it is time to step up your training," said Kisame as he stood before Naruto as he finished eating his raw fish.

"What do you have in mind sensei?" asked Naruto curiously.

"Ha-ha, I love when you ask that question," said Kisame insanely before tossing a pair of black arm and legs bands at Naruto. Naruto picked up the bands and quickly put them on before looking up at Kisame and waiting for further instructions. Kisame just smirked before performing a hand seal with his right hand. Before he could wonder what his sensei was up to, Naruto felt his body grow heavier and he slammed to the ground.

"You're still too slow and weak to handle a zanbato so these weights will help to increase your speed and strength," laughed Kisame.

"No offense sensei, but aren't I a little young to be wearing weights?" asked Naruto as he slowly stood back up.

"Yeah I thought about that, but then I figured that fox wouldn't want a shrimp as a vessel so he will take care of any negative side-effects of wearing weights at such a young age," said Kisame with a shrug. Naruto just nodded because it made sense, the fox would not allow him to be weak because it was too proud of a being.

"Every week I will increase the weights so you better get used to them quickly and learn how to control any new found strength or speed otherwise, or I will enjoy beating you into the ground," said Kisame with a large grin.

"Hai sensei," grunted Naruto as he stood up with his back straight.

"Good, then let the torture begin," laughed Kisame as he charged at Naruto with an insane grin. Naruto instantly got into a defensive stance and fought back to the best of his abilities.

**Break**

Kisame was eating some fish when he felt his apprentice enter the clearing and turned to look at the boy. It had been seven years since he started to train the boy and he had become extremely powerful. The boy stood at an impressive height of 5'6" and anyone could clearly see he was in perfect shape with all the muscles he had. He wore a pair of black baggy jeans with a navy blue sleeveless shirt that matched his blue sandals. There was a large zanbato across his back that he carried with ease and the face mask he wore over the lower part of his face just made him look all the more dangerous.

He just smirked at the boy before standing up and picking up his own zanbato as he prepared for the final fight that they would have. Naruto had managed to master every single one of his jutsu and his sword skills rival his own. The boy had the battle experience of fighting many-seasoned chuunin and jounin under his belt from the missions he accompanied Kisame on. There was nothing left except one final fight to determine who was stronger.

"So you think you are ready to challenge me?" asked Kisame with a large grin.

"You have nothing left to teach me so there is no point in staying with you any more," said Naruto as he got into a fighting stance with his zanbato drawn at his side.

"Ha-ha, I see you remember the words I told you so long ago," laughed Kisame as he too got into a fighting stance. This was not the same boy he had first met seven years ago because if he didn't take this fight seriously then he would be killed.

_Flashback_

"_That's right, from now on you will be my apprentice and you shall learn all I have to teach you or I will let Samehade feast on your flesh," said Kisame seriously, as he tossed a couple of cooked fish at Naruto._

"_Why should I train under you?" asked Naruto as he started to eat the fish with gusto._

"_You don't have much choice boy, until you are strong enough to kill me you will be my apprentice," laughed Kisame. Naruto just glared darkly at the man before nodding his head in acceptance since he didn't have much choice._

'_I will get stronger and then I will kill you,' thought Naruto as the being inside of him started to laugh in glee at the change in behavior of his vessel._

_End Flashback_

"Hai, I must kill you in order to gain my freedom," said Naruto calmly.

"Good, you do remember, but should you fail in beating me then your life will be forfeit. You do not get a second chance at beating me," said Kisame in anticipation.

"Hai, then I shall not lose Kisame-sempai," said Naruto seriously, as he removed his weights.

"Don't disappoint me, I expect a good fight before I kill you," laughed Kisame before disappearing. Naruto disappeared as well and soon the sounds of swords clanging against each other could be heard throughout the clearing.

"Come on boy, surely you can do better then that," laughed Kisame as he overpowered Naruto and flung him backwards. Naruto responded by doing a quick back flip then performing a single hand seal with his right hand and a dense mist came into the area.

"Ha-ha this mist will not work against me so stop playing around," said Kisame with a large smirk as he dispelled the mist with Samehade. Right as the mist disappeared nine Naruto came at him from all different angles. Kisame just started to laugh again before taking a deep breath and then releasing a huge amount of water from his mouth that destroyed all the clones.

"I was hoping you would do that," said Naruto from behind Kisame as he made a downward slash. Kisame didn't even bother to turn around and just raised Samehade above his head and parried the blow, but the power Naruto put behind it easily cut straight down through him.

"Mizu Bunshin," said Naruto with narrowed eyes as he watched Kisame burst into water.

"Just like old times," laughed Kisame from an unknown area, which caused Naruto's eyes widen in realization before jumping into the air. He jumped just in time before three sharks burst out from the small lake and attacked the spot he was just in, but he didn't get to think to long on the matter before three Kisame came at him while he was in the air. The clones just grinned as their swords tore through his bodies, but the grin quickly disappeared when Naruto exploded and destroyed the clones.

"Should've known you would use that damn Kage Bunshin technique," said Kisame as he turned around blocked a sword swipe from his apprentice.

"I should have known you wouldn't go into hiding and actually stayed under the water," replied Naruto with a small smirk, which caused Kisame to grin.

"Ha-ha, it has been so long since I have had a good fight," laughed Kisame before resuming their kenjutsu fight.

The battle between apprentice and master raged on to a full on kage level battle. The power in each strike and the speed at which they moved at would make even the most elite ninja jealous. This was a true ninja battle, as they used deception and every skill in their book to try to kill the other and come out the victor.

Naruto used every jutsu ranging from simple clones to tidal waves and water dragons to overcome his sensei. Kisame was forced to use every trick in his arsenal as well as he countered his apprentice's attacks with his own. Both were masters of Suiton jutsu and kenjutsu so it seemed as if the fight would be a draw, but a trained ninja knew better then that. The two powerhouses each had a slight advantage over the other that would help them win the battle when given the opportunity.

Naruto wasn't just a Suiton master, but a Futon master as well as he used his Futon jutsu to destroy the defenses Kisame set up to defend himself from Naruto's assault. He also had the Kyuubi's power at his disposal if the situation became desperate, but he refused to call on it unless he had to because he wanted to win with his own power.

Kisame had more fighting experience then Naruto when it came to high-level battles, plus he had Samehade to drain the boy of his chakra should he resort to using the fox's damn power.

"I will not lose sempai," yelled Naruto as he powered up his zanbato with his wind nature and cut through the large tidal wave and sped towards Kisame.

"You really think you can beat me, ha-ha, Samehade will destroy that blade of yours, then it will feast on your chakra," laughed Kisame as he blocked the strike and started to push Naruto back.

"My sword may not have any special abilities like Samehade, but I still will not lose," said Naruto with a smirk as his clone managed to sweep the legs out from Kisame.

"I won't be beat so easily gaki," said Kisame as two of his sharks popped of the water and drove Naruto back before he could capitalize on his clone's move.

'Damn it, I had him,' thought Naruto angrily as he quickly destroyed the shark while his clone handled the other.

"Don't you just love the thrill of a good battle?" asked Kisame from behind Naruto as he used Samehade to shave off some of Naruto right arm, but was caught off guard when Naruto managed to turn around quickly and cut him across the stomach. Kisame and Naruto jumped away from each other and stared each other down. They didn't show any sign of being in pain from either's attacks, because it would be a weakness that the other would quickly capitalize on.

"Of course I do, you did train me," said Naruto with a smirk as he swung his sword and launched several wind slashes at him.

"Ha-ha, makes me feel all warm inside that you can enjoy the sight of blood as much as I can," laughed Kisame as he was cut in half by the wind blades, but instead of blood everywhere, he burst into water.

"Won't work," said Naruto as he brought his sword down behind him to block the blow, but then released it and delivered a spin kick to the side of Kisame's face that sent him skidding across the water. Naruto quickly spun the full way around and grabbed the hilt of his sword before it fell into the water and raced across the water towards his fallen sempai.

"You'll pay for that one brat," growled Kisame as he tossed Samehade at Naruto. Naruto quickly jumped over the sword, but that left him quickly open from above, which Kisame didn't hesitant to take advantage of. Kisame appeared above Naruto and delivered a powerful axe kick to his back that sent him crashing into the lake below.

Kisame didn't usually fight without his sword, but that didn't mean he couldn't if the need called for it. He calmly waited on top of the water for Naruto to come out and wasn't disappointed when ten Naruto burst out of the water with determined looks on their face.

"This same jutsu again, how pathetic," laughed Kisame as he took out all the clones and watched as the burst into puffs of smoke.

"They served their purpose," said Naruto behind Kisame. Kisame turned around to see Naruto standing about 15 feet away from him with his hands going through hand seals at a rapid pace.

"You're getting better, but not good enough," laughed Kisame as a huge water dragon came at him. Before the dragon could reach him, he sunk into the lake and the dragon crashed harmlessly against the surface of the water.

"Damn it," growled Naruto angrily as they took a quite a bit of chakra out of him. His reserves may be larger then Kisame's, but that didn't mean he could waste chakra so needlessly against one of the strongest men in the ninja world.

"Come on brat, I know you can do better then that," said Kisame as he appeared above Naruto with Samehade in his hands. Naruto quickly raised his sword above him, but Samehade broke right through his blade and delivered a large gash across his left arm.

Kisame and Naruto just stood across from each other with their arms practically leaning against each other. All was silent before Kisame coughed up some blood and fell into the lake, as Naruto too fell to his knees on the surface on the water. The water from the lake returned to the ground and soon it showed Kisame lying in a puddle of his own blood while Naruto stood up slowly as his left arm hung limp at his side.

"You knew Samehade would destroy your blade," coughed Kisame with a smirk.

"Hai," replied Naruto as he looked down at the only man that had actually taken an interest in him his whole life.

"How were you able to get the wind blades past Samehade?" asked Kisame though he already knew the answer.

"You once said that Samehade had taken an interest in me, so I took a risk and grabbed the hilt of the blade right before it broke my own. It accepted my presence, which allowed my attack to break through," replied Naruto as he walked over to his fallen sempai.

"Ha-ha, I couldn't have asked for a better way to die," laughed Kisame before he started to cough up some more blood.

"I am sorry, I did not wish to kill you," said Naruto softly.

"Keep that mushy bull shit to yourself brat, I do not wish to die by the hands of some emotional bastard," growled Kisame angrily.

"Hai sempai," said Naruto.

"Samehade is now yours, I expect you to take care of it properly, or I will come back from the dead to kick your ass," said Kisame seriously. Naruto just nodded his head and picked up Samehade before placing it on his back.

"Beware of Akatsuki, they seek the power of the Bijuu and don't forget to kill all those that challenge you," said Kisame with his infamous bloodthirsty smirk at the end, before he fell into an eternal slumber.

"Goodbye sempai," said Naruto softly as he performed a quick set of hand seals and performed one of the three Katon jutsu that he knew. He silently watched as the flames burned the body of the only man that he had ever considered a father before turning his back and slowly disappearing into the woods. It was time for him to begin his own journey, with Samehade and the skills taught to him by his fallen sempai, he would become the strongest and show his enemies the true meaning of terror. Samehade just pulsed in anticipation while Kyuubi just had a bloodthirsty smirk on his face.

A new legend would be born and all would tremble in fear of the boy who would one day become more powerful then the five great kages.

**Author's Note:**** Read a bunch of stories with Naruto as Sasori, Itachi, Pein, or Deidara's apprentice so thought I write one where he was Kisame's just for the hell of it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hatake Kakashi was known throughout the elemental countries as the Copy-cat Ninja because of the Sharingan eye in his right eye that he had used to copy over 1000 jutsu. He had become a genin at the age of seven, a chuunin at the age of nine, and a jounin at the age of 12. When he had turned fifteen he had become an ANBU captain, but not all that mattered anymore because here he was the jounin-sensei of team 7.

He really didn't want to be a jounin-sensei, but he felt obligated to help the last known member of the Uchiha clan because of what his fallen friend Obito did for him. Of course, the council forcing him to train the Uchiha could be another reason, but one will never know because he was a very private person.

Team 7 consisted of Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Hyuuga Hanabi whom was the youngest graduate of her class. Uchiha Sasuke was the rookie of the year of his class and excelled in ninjutsu and taijutsu, but had yet to unlock his bloodline limit. The boy was as broody as they come, but he did see his whole clan murdered by his older brother so maybe he could be forgiven for his cold attitude towards everyone. He considered himself an avenger and would one day kill his brother for what he did.

Haruno Sakura was at the top of her class in the written portion, but in practical exams, she was horrible with barely passing grades. In all honesty, she was a waste of space on the team since she contributed nothing and was a complete fan-girl. She only became a ninja to get close to the Uchiha, but not even that could get him to notice her.

Hyuuga Hanabi was the youngest of the group by three years, making her eleven. She was able to enter the academy early because of her taijutsu skills that even surpassed Sasuke's. The girl was just as arrogant as the Uchiha and seemed to carry a deep hatred for her sister. It was scary how unlike Hanabi and Sasuke acted, which caused Kakashi to think that they might be related in some way, but he had no way to prove it.

Team 7 was currently staying at their client's house due to complications of their mission, which had turned from C-rank to A-rank. If it wasn't for the presence of A-rank missing-nin Momichi Zabuza, the mission would have gone off without a hitch, but this is how the ninja world worked. Always full of surprises and nothing ever goes to plan.

"Kakashi-sensei are you feeling any better?" asked Sakura worried.

"Hai, I am fine Sakura. Please go get Hanabi and Sasuke," said Kakashi as he smiled at the girl. Sakura just nodded before running off to get her other two teammates, but no doubt, she would go for the Uchiha first.

A few minutes later, team 7 was crowded around Kakashi and waited for him to speak.

"You wanted to speak with us sensei?" asked Hanabi coldly.

"Yes, I wanted to tell you that Zabuza may not be dead," said Kakashi calmly, which caused Sasuke's eyes to widen and Sakura to shout loudly.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE IS NOT DEAD," yelled Sakura angrily.

"Well I mean that he is still among the living," said Kakashi with a shrug that caused Sakura to face fault.

"What makes you think he is not dead?" asked Sasuke through narrowed eyes.

"The hunter-nin didn't dispose of the body right away and he used senbon needles to kill him. Senbon needles are not known for being very good at killing unless you hit the vital areas and there is only one vital area in the neck," replied Kakashi.

"I take it you plan to train us so that we are prepared for the inevitable meeting," said Hanabi knowingly.

"Hai, but it will have to wait until tomorrow because I am still too weak to get up at the moment," said Kakashi. The three genin just nodded their heads before leaving the room so their sensei could get some rest.

**Break**

The Land of Waves used to be a beautiful place to go to and enjoy the scenery, but ever since Gato took over the trading industry, all that had changed. It was now a run down village, where the people were dying and the economy was collapsing. The people would have fought back, but they were too scared of Gato and his vast industry so they cowered in fear of his power. Their only hope was in one man considered to be a famous bridge builder.

Tazuna, the master bridge builder was their last hope in helping them fight Gato's tyranny. If he could complete the bridge that would connect them to the mainland then Gato wouldn't have as much power as he did now. Of course, Gato didn't want this bridge completed because it would destroy all that he worked for so he hired some nuke-nin to care of the old bridge builder.

This was the reason that Naruto had come to the Land of Waves. Not because he wished to help the people because he could really care less about them, but to visit an old _friend._ It had been such a long time since he had a good fight and killing numerous hunter-nin or ANBU squads had become dull. He blamed it on his previous sensei for making him love a good battle so much, which is why he found himself currently bored out of his mind.

It was times like these he wished he had a different sensei, someone preferably whom would have taught him the value of peace and patience, but no, he had to be taught under the most bloodthirsty man ever to live. Oh well, shit happens, and he would be damned if he let a little boredom ruin his day especially when he was coming upon his target. Maybe now he would be able to give him self and Samehade a good fight, but that was hoping for a lot since the last time he met with the man he had beat him even though it was just barely.

'I hope you have grown stronger Zabuza, it would be a shame if our meeting would have to end so shortly,' thought Naruto with a grin behind his facemask.

**Break**

"You really shouldn't move around so much Zabuza-sama, it has only been a few days since your last battle," said Haku softly.

"Meh, all my wounds are healed and my strength is coming back to me. How much longer until I am at full strength?" replied Zabuza angrily.

"A week or so until you are at full health," replied Haku quickly. Zabuza was about to make a remark, but a voice that he hadn't heard in a long time interrupted him.

"How sad, I come here looking for a challenge, and I find my opponent in such a pitiful condition," taunted a voice from the shadows.

"Who are you?" asked Haku as he drew some senbon needles.

"Show yourself brat before I decide to cut you into pieces," growled Zabuza.

"I am glad to see you remembered me," said Naruto as he came out of the shadows with a smirk behind his mask. Zabuza took a good look at the boy and his eyes widened at seeing the large sword hanging from the side of his back.

Naruto now stood at a respectable height of 5'10" wearing a navy blue sleeveless shirt, and some baggy black pants. Due to the shirt having no sleeves, you could see his well developed arms that were built of pure muscle, that let a person know that the rest of his body was probably in the same condition. The black facemask on the lower half of his face seemed to make his sky blue eyes glow because of the difference in color.

Haku's eyes widened as well at seeing whom had come out of the shadows because the last time he had met this boy he was beaten severely in the ground, in what he considered a spar. It had to be the closest encounter with death that Haku had ever experienced and he was thankful that the next day he and his sensei had decided to move on.

"So you finally managed to kill that weak shark did you? Not surprised some child could beat him, he always was more bark then bite," said Zabuza with a smirk as he hoped to get a rise out of the boy.

Haku knew his master was just saying that in hopes of making the boy angry because Kisame was actually so much more powerful then Zabuza. Plus, Zabuza did say occasionally that he, himself, was weaker then Kisame when the shark-man decided to go all out.

"This coming from Demon of the Mist that is now so weak that a puppy could beat him up? You always did make no sense, but if you truly wish to fight in your current condition I will gladly show you why I now wield Samehade," said Naruto as he reached for his sword, which caused Haku to tense immediately.

"Please stop, Zabuza-sama meant nothing by his comment," pleaded Haku, knowing they stood no chance against Naruto.

"Hey your that gay ice dude right?" asked Naruto as he tried to remember the boy's name. Haku's eye twitched at being called gay, but kept his anger in check so not to start a fight.

"My name is Haku and I am not gay," said Haku through gritted teeth.

"What do you want brat?" asked Zabuza rudely.

"You know me, I just wanted to say hi to an old _friend_ and see how you were doing. I mean it has been so long since we last met," laughed Naruto. Damn, it seems sensei rubbed off on him more then he originally thought.

"Yeah right," said Zabuza through narrowed eyes. He already knew the reason why the boy had came, it was the same reason Kisame always had for visiting when he got bored and that was to fight until he had beaten him into the ground for his amusement.

"Too bad you're so injured, that kind of takes all the fun out of my visit," said Naruto as he hopped down into the nearest chair and kicked his legs up on the table.

"We are currently on a mission from a client so we will not be able to give you what you want at the moment," said Haku softly.

"Yeah, I figured as much, I mean I may not like to think things out, but even I could tell that the puppy of the mist wouldn't get hurt this bad unless he was doing some mission that he obviously couldn't handle," said Naruto with a dismissive wave that caused Zabuza to reach for his sword, but Haku stopped him.

"You know I heard the Copy-Cat ninja Kakashi is here in the Land of Waves with a genin team," said Naruto with a knowing smirk.

"He is mine so stay away from him," growled Zabuza.

"Would be interesting to see how his Sharingan holds up against Samehade, but then again I don't really like the idea of fighting some parrot that mimics everything he sees or hears," replied Naruto honestly with a disappointed sigh.

"The Sharingan may prove to be more formidable then you believe Naruto-san," said Haku seriously.

"Yeah, that is what you said about your bloodline five years ago, but I was disappointed then too," said Naruto with a large grin that sent a shiver down Haku's spine.

"Leave brat, I grow tired of your presence," growled Zabuza angrily.

"Poor demon of the mist, scared of little old me, oh well I guess I will just have to pay you a visit in the future," laughed Naruto as he exploded and water splashed everywhere in the room.

'It was just a Mizu Bunshin this whole time? His reserves most be above Kage level if that is 1/10 his power,' thought Haku in horror. Zabuza just glared at the spot where the boy had just been before lying back down on the beds.� Now this mission had just got considerably tougher if Naruto decided to interrefere just to piss him off, which he probably would do.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ok team, today I will be teaching you the tree walking exercise," said Kakashi with a smile behind his mask. Sasuke and Sakura looked confused as to how that would help them train, but before they could say anything Hanabi scowled.

"I already know this exercise sensei. We Hyuuga are taught at an early age to control our chakra," said Hanabi with an arrogant smirk.

"Oh, well why don't you show your teammates what to do then," said Kakashi, but inwardly he wanted to see how good she was at the exercise.

"Fine," said Hanabi as she walked to the nearest tree and started to walk up it by using her chakra to stick to it. Sakura watched in awe while Sasuke seethed in jealousy at what the girl was able to do.

"Very good, now Sakura, Sasuke, the idea of the exercise is to channel your chakra to your feet and use it to stick to the tree. When you are able to master this exercise then theoretically you should be able to perform any jutsu," said Kakashi as he tossed two kunai in front of Sakura and Sasuke.

"Use those to mark your progress, now Hanabi please follow me to so I give you a different exercise," said Kakashi as he signaled for Hanabi to follow him.

Sasuke just glared at them before running towards his tree and started to use his chakra to climb it.

"Hey Sasuke look," said Sakura cheerfully. Sasuke looked up to see that Sakura was already halfway up the tree and smiling down at him as if he would be proud of her.

'I can't let those two weaklings surpass me or I will never be able to kill my brother,' thought Sasuke angrily as he tried again.

**Break**

"Why are we here sensei?" asked Hanabi as they stopped in front of the ocean.

"I know you know the tree climbing exercise, but I somehow doubt you know the water walking exercise," said Kakashi with his patent smile. Hanabi just frowned at hearing that and nodded to her sensei to acknowledge that she didn't know the exercise.

"You can use your Byakugan if you want, but the water walking exercise is a little different then the tree climbing exercise," said Kakashi as he walked towards the edge of the ocean. Hanabi silently activated her Byakugan and watched her sensei channel chakra to his feet to walk on the water.

"Can you see the difference?" asked Kakashi.

"Yes, instead of just channeling chakra to you feet and using it to stick to the surface of the water, you have to continuously channel chakra to account for the many different currents," replied Hanabi as she realized just how much chakra control one had to have to master such an exercise.

"Very good, you have the rest of the day to practice this while I check up on your teammates. Any other time you wish to practice this exercise you must do it on your own free time," said Kakashi before disappearing in a cloud of smoke. Hanabi just nodded her head before she started to slowly walk on the water while using her Byakugan to keep track of how much she was using to stay afloat.

It was no surprise when she had master the exercise on her first try, but before she could celebrate her victory, a voice interrupted her train of thoughts.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? A little girl trying to play ninja, how cute," said a voice. Hanabi turned around to see a boy whom looks to be a few years older then her self, sitting on the water and looking at her with a bloodthirsty grin.

**Break**

'Man, not only is the little puppy wounded, but even the parrot is in too weak of condition to fight. How pathetic that a former ANBU captain and student of the Yondaime can barely hold his own against a weakling like Zabuza,' thought Naruto as he watched the man lead his team into the woods.

He was about to leave when he noticed that two members of the team were those of very infamous clans. The boy was obviously of Uchiha descent, but it seemed he had yet to activate his bloodline because he didn't copy the girl that was now walking up and down the tree by using her chakra. The girl walking up and down the tree was of Hyuuga descent due to her pupil less lavender eyes. She had to be at least three years younger then the rest of her teammates, which caught the interest of Naruto.

'By the look in her eyes she possesses much hate, but the only reason she would have such a look is if she was in the branch house,' thought Naruto curiously. Intelligence gathering and strategy may not be his strong point, but he wasn't stupid.

He had fought a few Hyuuga last year when traveling through the Fire Country and their taijutsu was impressive if ineffective against him because of Samehade draining their chakra. They were all of the branch house due to the seals on their forehead, which the girl was lacking, so why did she possess so much hate.

Naruto was interrupted from his thoughts when he noticed the parrot taking the girl to some other location, probably to teach her a more advanced exercise. It wasn't long before he followed them to the surrounding ocean and watched as the parrot taught her the water walking exercise. An exercise he had been taught at the age of five along with many other advanced control exercises.

'Hmm, having a Hyuuga on my side would make for a powerful ally when dealing with Akatsuki when they finally make their move against me,' thought Naruto as he thought about the pros and cons of trying to manipulate the girl.

He decided to make his move when the parrot left and the girl was practicing how long she could stay on the water before running low on chakra.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? A little girl trying to play ninja, how cute?" laughed Naruto as he appeared a few feet behind the girl and was sitting on the water.

"Who are you?" demanded Hanabi as she fell into a taijutsu stance.

"Me? I am nobody, but I am very interested in what you can do with those eyes of yours," said Naruto with a smirk before numerous water clones popped up around the girl.

"You think a few water clones will beat me?" said Hanabi arrogantly.

"You were beat the moment you stepped on the surface of the water, foolish girl," said Naruto with a smirk. Hanabi didn't get a chance to respond before the water under and around her, surrounded her and trapped her in a sphere, much like the one her sensei had been trapped in by Zabuza.

"Release me and I promise to let you live," said Hanabi angrily as she tried to break free of the water prison.

"I am curious little girl, why do you carry such hate in your eyes when you are obviously of the main branch of the Hyuuga clan," said Naruto as he dismissed his clones because they served the purpose of distracting the girl. He did leave one though to hold up the prison while he talked to her.

"What would you know of my clan?" growled Hanabi.

"Ha-ha, your anger is quite amusing, but you still don't understand the predicament you are in so I think it is time I showed you why I am not one to dismiss so easily," said Naruto as he made a hand seal and the water inside the prison started to cut up Hanabi's arms and legs. The girl screamed in pain as the water cut her up all over and it felt like he had kept up the attack for minutes, when actually it was a few seconds.

"Do you understand now your helplessness?" asked Naruto with a smirk as he approached the trapped girl.

"Bastard," panted Hanabi as she struggled to stay conscious.

"You're killing intent is weak, but I see great potential in you unlike those other weaklings. I know not why you hate your clan, but I will find out and then we shall meet again," said Naruto before disappearing into a thick mist that came out of nowhere.

The prison holding Hanabi disappeared and the girl quickly used her chakra to stay above the water before jumping to the shore where she fell to her knees breathing heavily. She glared at the spot where the boy had just been and started to think of what he said.

'Why are you so interested in me and who are you?' wondered Hanabi curiously before passing out.

**Break**

"Ha-ha, that bastard Orochimaru may be a weak little piece of shit, but there is no doubt that using his tactics are very amusing," laughed Naruto as he headed towards his old village of Konoha. He left a Kage Bunshin of himself behind so that he could keep an eye on Zabuza and Kakashi since he wanted to see if his sensei's old _friend_ had grown any stronger and to see the power of the Sharingan.

'Now, let us see why that girl possesses so much hate and see if I can use her to better my own needs. I know you didn't believe in wasting time getting others to do your dirty work when you could do it yourself, but even you must admit that not even I will be able to take on all of Akatsuki by myself, sensei,' thought Naruto as he sped through the trees. Samehade just pulsed in acknowledgment of his plans, but also let Naruto know that it wanted to be responsible for the death of the leader of the organization to show it was the strongest. Naruto just grinned at the pulse from its sword because he too wanted the blood of all those that dared threatened his life.

**Break**

Hiashi was known as a ruthless and dangerous man that was not known for his tolerance of those that opposed him and his clan. He was the current clan leader of the Hyuuga clan and for good reason too. Some might just think he inherited the position for being first born from the last clan head, but Hiashi would shut them up quickly with a few well placed jyuuken strikes. His Byakugan was unsurpassed by anyone else in the clan, though his nephew would probably surpass his own in a few years, but also his skills in the Hyuuga clan taijutsu style was also unrivaled.

Being Head of the Hyuuga Clan or even a part of such a clan like the Hyuuga guaranteed one many perks throughout the village. The villagers treated them with absolute respect, he held a seat on the council where he was a major voice, and they had their own clan house. Such was the power of the most noble clan of Konoha and anyone who dared challenge his power or that of his clan would fall under there power.

This of course, led Hiashi to his current predicament. He had just entered his private study to find a boy with a huge sword leaning on the wall with a smirk on his face as if he had been here for quite some time and had been waiting for him. Who was this boy and how had he made it into the compound undetected.

"Hyuuga Hiashi, current clan leader of the Hyuuga, father of two Hyuuga Hinata and Hyuuga Hanabi, and one of the most feared men throughout Konoha," said Naruto with a smirk as he stood up and looked up at the pale-eyed man.

"While your knowledge of me is nothing spectacular, who are you and why are you here?" asked Hiashi calmly.

"I had a run in with your second daughter and she proved to be most amusing," laughed Naruto, which caused Hiashi to narrow his eyes and clench his fists. Naruto didn't know when he had become so sadistic, but chances are it was probably when he became the master of Samehade seeing is how his sensei acted in much the same manner. The sword seemed to have the ability to bring out the more sadistic nature of a person.

"You are fool to come here and tell me that you openly attacked my daughter," said Hiashi as his Byakugan became active.

"Do not worry, I left her alive, but I decided to come here and wonder why she held so much hate in her eyes when I asked her if she was of the main branch," said Naruto with a grin. Hiashi remained silent and let the boy finish talking because he was curious as to where he was going with the conversation.

"Now usually I hate information gathering because it is too damn sneaky for my taste, so I decided to just come here directly and find out what I wanted to know from her father," said Naruto as he took a seat on the ground.

"You assume much to think I would give you the information you want after attacking my daughter and breaking into my private study," said Hiashi as he walked past the boy and took a seat in front of him.

"Naw, those with power tend to respect others with power," said Naruto with a shrug, which caused Hiashi to smirk because the statement was very true.

"Perhaps you are smarter then I thought, but I do not have your name," said Hiashi with a small smirk.

"I'm surprised you haven't realized who I am by examining my chakra coils, I mean I did used to live in this village," said Naruto with a smirk. This caused Hiashi to frown and study the boy's coils, but just as he was examining Naruto started to call on the fox's power and Hiashi's eyes widened.

"You are the Kyuubi vessel," said Hiashi in surprise. This boy was no older then his eldest daughter and already he had chakra coils that were at kage level and that was without the fox's chakra being added to his own.

"Not bad, I guess the Byakugan isn't as pathetic as I thought it to be," said Naruto.

"You would be wise not to underestimate the power of the Byakugan," stated Hiashi.

"Perhaps, but I never really put too much faith in bloodlines," said Naruto honestly.

"What is it that you wished to know about my youngest daughter?" asked Hiashi, as he grew tired of the small talk.

"I was wondering why someone from the main branch hated their family so much, but since I found out you had two daughters, I think I understand," replied Naruto.

"Yes, unfortunately Hanabi is my second born so she will be branded with the caged bird seal when Hinata officially accepts the title of clan heiress. Even though Hanabi's skills are greater then her sister's she will not be able to inherit the title unless Hinata is killed before she accepts the title," said Hiashi with a small frown. He may not show it, but he loved both his daughters very much and to think that he would have to put a branch seal on one of their heads, tore him up inside.

"A pity I'm sure," said Naruto with a bored expression.

"I'm afraid you will not leave this compound until the ANBU arrive since I can not let such a potential threat to Konoha escape and because you are obviously a threat to my daughters," said Hiashi as he stood up and fell into his jyuuken stance.

"That won't be necessary unless of course you wish for me to kill your eldest daughter," said Naruto with a smirk as a clone of him came out of the shadows and was holding the eldest Hyuuga child in its grip.

"I'm sorry Oto-san," said Hinata softly with a downcast look in her eyes.

"Release her and I shall make no move to stop you from leaving," said Hiashi to the shock of Hinata.

"You must care a lot of her to assume I would just release her when I could hold her for ransom for so much more," said Naruto with a smirk.

"Like you said earlier, people with power tend to respect others with power," said Hiashi as he tried to recompose himself.

"Ha-ha, I like your style Hyuuga. Very well, I will release her, but know in the future we shall cross paths again and next time it will not be so pleasant," laughed Naruto before disappearing in a cloud of smoke and his water clone fell to the ground creating a puddle of water.

"Are you ok Hinata-chan?" asked Hiashi as he approached his daughter with a worried look in his eyes. Hinata stared at her father in shock because he had never shown such concern for her in the past so all she could do is nod her head. She was also thinking about what the boy had told her while restraining her.

_Flashback_

"_You look far too kind for someone who plans on becoming the next clan leader," said Naruto as he pinned the girl's arms behind her back._

"_What do you want?" asked Hinata fearfully._

"_You and your sister possess great potential, but you both have yet to unlock your power," said Naruto seriously. Hinata just looked confused because she still didn't understand why this boy cared about her or her sister._

"_I come to you because I can tell by your eyes that you care deeply for your sister and everyone else in this pathetic clan so I come with a proposal. I need someone that can help me fight some enemies of mine in the future and I will need the power of the Byakugan. Now, you can either accept this proposal or I will use your sister's hatred of you and the clan to manipulate her to join me, but the choice is yours. Next time we meet, I expect an answer," smiled Naruto before turning into a puddle and leaving her alone with her father._

_End Flashback_

'I know you hate me sister, but I love you too much to allow you to follow such a dangerous boy no matter how much you will hate me for not allowing you to go to him to escape the clan,' thought Hinata with a determined look in her eyes and she had already made her decision.

**Break**

'Damn you Minato for leaving me with this cursed paperwork,' thought the Sandaime as he glared at the stack of paperwork on his desk. He was just about to grab a piece when he instead reached for a kunai at speeds that would make a jounin jealous and threw it into the shadows where it bounced off something metallic with a 'ping' sound.

"Show your self," demanded the Sandaime as he stood up and glared into the shadows.

"Impressive, not many can detect my signature when I don't want to be found," laughed Naruto as he came out of the shadows while placing Samehade on his back.

"I heard rumors that a boy wielding a sword of power was in the Land of Fire, but I did not think that he would be foolish enough to try to enter Konoha," said the Sandaime.

"Boy? You hurt me old man, out of all the people I expected to recognize me it was you," said Naruto with a mock hurt look. The Sandaime just raised his right eyebrow at the comment, before asking who exactly he was.

"Why should I know who you are?" asked the Sandaime curiously.

"Well you are the only one who ever gave a two cent about me when I stayed in the village, but if that doesn't jog your memory, maybe this will," said Naruto with a smirk as he removed his facemask and revealed the lower half of his face. The Sandaime stared in horror at the boy because he recognized those whisker marks anywhere.

"I take it you recognize me now," said Naruto with an insane grin that show off his fangs before replacing the facemask over his face.

"Naruto, what happened to you my boy?" asked the Sandaime softly.

"Don't really remember all that much, but I think I was kidnapped by some ANBU before my sempai slaughtered them and then took me on as his apprentice. The rest is history," said Naruto with a shrug as he took a seat in the chair in front of the man's desk.

"I see, well I am glad to see that you are alive and well, but I am curious as to why an S-ranked criminal has come to see me," said the Sandaime as he took a seat and gave Naruto an amused smile.

"It seems Hiashi hasn't paid you a visit yet, which is good because I was hoping to surprise you," said Naruto with a smirk.

"I'm afraid he hasn't, but you still haven't answered my question," said the Sandaime as he took a puff from his pipe.

"I came here for two things really, one is that I came to tell you that I will be taking the one called Hyuuga Hinata after the chuunin exams," said Naruto with a small yawn.

"How do you plan on doing that without having the whole village come down on you for stealing the heir of the Hyuuga Clan?" asked the Sandaime clearly amused.

"She will come willing so don't worry about me kidnapping her, but the second thing is, I want you to label her as an A-rank missing-nin because I want the hunter-nin that come after us to be able to provide me with some entertainment," laughed Naruto, showing that he was absolutely serious about wanting to fight a bunch of Konoha hunter-nin.

"What makes you think she will come willing and what makes you believe you will leave this office alive?" asked the Sandaime seriously.

"I only came to tell you because I owe you for the things you did for me when I was little and I hate leaving a debt unpaid. You are free to try to stop me, but you'll find that I am more then enough of a challenge for you," said Naruto as he said the last part with a giddy smile. A chance to fight the legendary Sandaime of Konoha, also known as the Professor, was an opportunity he just couldn't pass up.

"You are powerful no doubt, but do you really think you can challenge a Kage?" asked the Sandaime as he flared his chakra.

"Ha-ha, it has been a long time since I have had a challenge, but know if you start a fight here in the village then many will die since my jutsu tend to have large area affects," laughed Naruto insanely as he flared his own chakra that was slightly larger then Sandaime's own.

'Incredible, his chakra levels are much greater then my own, but still, he probably doesn't have the experience or control I have,' thought the Sandaime as he watched Naruto stand up. It was no surprise that the boy was able to match his chakra with his own because the boy was born with abnormally large chakra coils and no doubt, with all the time he was gone for, they had grown exponentially due to his training. One did not become an S-rank criminal from being lazy in their training.

"Next time we meet, you may find that we will be on more friendly terms then you think, but until then send your ninja to find me because I grow bored of doing nothing and Samehade has been itching for some blood," laughed Naruto as he disappeared in a swirl of wind.

A second later, two ANBU teams burst into the room and were ready to deal with any threat.

"You are too late, he has already left so return to your stations," said the Sandaime with a dismissive gesture that left no room for question.

"Hai Hokage-sama," said the captain before they all disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

'Naruto, forgive me for not being there for you when you needed me most, but I am proud to see that you have grown so strong. I know there is another reason why you wish Hinata to join you, but you will never admit it,' thought the Sandaime as he stared out at the Hokage Monument.

**Author's Note:** **I have noticed that people keep asking me what the pairing will be of this story and truthfully I don't have any set pairing in mind, but I guess I could make one if people really want one (shrugs). Don't ask for Hanabi though because I already have plans for her and Hinata, but anyone else is possible except for Sakura since I'm just not a big fan of Sakura /. Anyway, Peace out**


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Copy-cat, can you do me one last favor

"Hey Copy-cat, can you do me one last favor?" asked Zabuza as he lie on the ground with multiple cuts and wounds.

"Sure," said Kakashi as he approached the fallen ninja that he had come to respect.

"Place me by my apprentice, I wish to see his face one last time before I go to hell," said Zabuza with a smirk. Kakashi just nodded his head and picked up Zabuza, then carried him over where Haku lay dead on the ground. A few seconds later, Zabuza lay on the ground next to Haku before he died next to the only person he ever cared about.

"How sad, the little puppy has finally died," said a voice from the mist. Kakashi turned around expecting to see Gato and his men, but found them all lying on the ground dead and cut in many pieces.

"You," growled Hanabi as her left arm hung limp at her side.

"I see you remember me, but do not worry, I am not here for you," said Naruto as he approached Zabuza.

"What do you want with him? He is already dead," said Kakashi as he prepared to fight the mysterious boy that had just appeared.

"He was of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist, therefore he is a blood brother of mine whether I liked him or not. I came to pay my respects to a fallen comrade even if I didn't ever get the chance to fight besides him," replied Naruto as he picked up the Zabuza and Haku and tossed them over each shoulder. He turned around to walk off to find the foolish Uchiha brat blocking his path, with a pink haired bimbo at his side.

"Move or I will not hesitate to eliminate you," said Naruto seriously.

"Hn," replied Sasuke before charging at Naruto. Naruto just narrowed his eyes at the fool before forming a few one handed seals and then slammed his feet on the ground. Sasuke had no time to respond before a water spike formed from the puddle in front of him and pierced him through the chest, but Kakashi got him out of the way so it only pierced through his left shoulder instead of his heart where it was aimed.

"Next time I will not be so kind," said Naruto before disappearing into the mist. Kakashi just watched Naruto disappear before turning to look down at Sasuke and was surprised to see that boy was clutching a small hole just above where his heart was.

'He missed on purpose,' thought Kakashi as he quickly did a few hand seals and used what few healing jutsu he knew to stop the bleeding.

**Break**

"You died a fool's death and all for what? To honor the life of your precious weapon even though he was already dead. Do not worry though, I will not allow your sword to go to waste so I will find someone who can bring out its true power like you never could," said Naruto as he looked down at the graves and then hefted the large zanbato out of the ground.

'Hmm, the blade doesn't like being so close to Samehade because it fears its and my own power,' thought Naruto with a pleased smirk before he sealed the legendary sword away.

It was time to go meet with that Hyuuga girl and train her in the arts she needed to know so that she wouldn't be a liability to him in the future.

'Akatsuki, I shall be ready for you, but will you be ready for me,' thought Naruto as he started to laugh crazily before disappearing into a heavy mist.

**Break**

Hinata was making her way to her team and was thinking of everything that had happened in the past two weeks. First, she was taken captive by a mysterious boy whom seemed familiar and then her younger sister came back home for a C-ranked mission turned A-rank. It seemed the mysterious boy had also confronted her little sister, but he had actually harmed her where he had mainly held her captive.

When her sister came home, she took a good look at her and realized what the boy had said to her was true. Hanabi not only hated her, but the whole clan because she believes that she should be the rightful heir to the clan. No doubt, the boy could easily manipulate her sister's hatred to his own gain, which left her with only one option. It seemed she would have to leave her village to travel with some unknown traveler in order to protect her little sister from a fate worse then death. The only problem was that she couldn't seem to feel any guilt for wanting to leave the village.

Why didn't she feel guilty for knowing that she would be willingly leaving the village that was her home? Did she too despise her clan so much that she looked forward to escaping their grasp? What about her sensei and teammates, could she really leave them behind without feeling an ounce of guilt? All these questions plagued Hinata's mind, but she didn't get to think more on the matter when a voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Hinata-chan, you finally show up," yelled Kiba cheerfully as Akamaru barked from his side.

"Are you ok Hinata-san? It is not like you to show up so late," asked Shino calmly.

"He is right Hinata-chan, you are usually very punctual," said Kurenai worried.

"Forgive me, I had many things on my mind," said Hinata softly as she bowed apologetically.

"Yeah, cut her a break guys, it is her first time being late," said Kiba with a wink at Hinata.

"There will be no training today because I merely came to tell you that I have nominated you all for the Chuunin Exams that will be coming up in two months. I will be giving you all the rest of the week off, but be prepared for a heavier training schedule starting next week," said Kurenai before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

"I will see you both later," said Shino with a nod before walking away to go to who knows where.

"Hey Hinata-chan, you want to go out and get something to eat?" asked Kiba hopefully.

"I am sorry Kiba-kun, but I have some clan matters with my father that I need to deal with," said Hinata apologetically before walking away slowly. Kiba just sighed in disappointment for cheering up and telling Akamaru that they could go bother his mother for some clan techniques.

Hinata walked deep into the forest, which was nowhere near the Hyuuga compound before she came upon a small clearing and stopped. She then waited for something or someone to show up, which didn't take long before she felt someone appear right behind her.

"I have come for your answer," whispered Naruto into the girl's ear. Hinata shivered slightly before composing herself and answering him without stutter because she knew that she couldn't afford to be weak around someone whom was probably as strong as the Hokage.

"I will join you, but you must promise to leave my family alone," said Hinata softly, but firmly.

"Hmm, very well, but you must follow my every order without question," said Naruto with a smirk.

"Hai," said Hinata as she held back her tears. What had she become that she had willing joined a criminal whom would no doubt use her to kill any of his enemies that dare challenge him.

"Good, then we shall begin your training right away," grinned Naruto as he appeared in front of the girl.

"I have examined your skills this past week and have noticed you are very skilled in your family taijutsu style, but you refuse to show your father or anyone else in the clan how good you are. That stops now because if I see you stuttering or acting weak anymore, I will beat you within an inch of your life and slaughter your clan," said Naruto as he released his killing intent that brought Hinata to her knees as she struggled to breathe.

"You belong to me now, until you become powerful enough to break free of my control you are mine so your only goal is to become stronger so that you can free yourself from me," said Naruto as he stopped his killing intent and allowed the girl to stand back up.

"Hai," said Hinata weakly as she slowly stood up.

"Good, now I can already tell from your passive nature that you are of water nature, but it seems you are also interested in medical ninjutsu from that cream in your pouch, which I know nothing about. My chakra control is at Kage level, but it is too chaotic to handle genjutsu or medical ninjutsu, but I did manage to steal a few scrolls on medical ninjutsu," said Naruto as he produced a fairly large scroll and handed it to Hinata whom took it with wide eyes.

"You are to learn and master every jutsu on those scrolls within the next two months and if you need any help controlling your chakra I have listed a few advanced exercises in there. I need a weapon that is strong not weak so you better learn what is on that scroll," said Naruto seriously.

"Hai," said Hinata gratefully because she had always wanted to learn Suiton and medical ninjutsu.

"Put these on and get rid of that horrible jacket now," smirked Naruto as he handed Hinata some arm and leg bands. Hinata looked nervous at first, but the look in Naruto's eyes told her that if she didn't remove her jacket then he would do it, and it would be much more painful. She slowly removed her jacket and blushed when Naruto whistled at what he saw.

Hinata was wearing a tight black shirt that showed off her rather large assets that Naruto couldn't help but wonder how such a small jacket could hide such large breasts. Yes, even if she proved useless in battle, at least he had something nice to look at.

"You will wear these bands at all times," smiled Naruto with a sadistic glint in his eyes as he watched the girl put them on then wait for further instructions. Naruto just smirked before forming a hand seal then channeling some chakra. Hinata didn't have time to think about what he was doing before she slammed face first to the ground and gave a small cry of surprise.

"Ha-ha, better get used to those weights real quick babe, because I will increase them at the end of every other weak so you better learn to adapt," laughed Naruto as he kneeled down so he was eye level with the girl.

"Why?" asked Hinata as she struggled to stand up.

"Hmm?" replied Naruto confused.

"Why are you going through some much effort to train me when you could easily find someone older and much stronger?" asked Hinata confused.

"Who knows really, but I see great potential in you that might be able to rival my own power one day. I crave for a challenge and I'm hoping you will provide me with one, but if you don't then I guess I will just have to kill you," said Naruto with a shrug before disappearing.

'I can tell by your eyes that there is another reason why you are helping me, but I can't tell what it is,' thought Hinata as she stood up fully and slowly made her way to a private training ground so she could start training since the day was still young.

**Break**

Naruto was resting in a tree since it had been a month since he had arrived in Konoha and he was enjoying his perfectly peaceful rest. Now normally, he would be bored with doing nothing, but for some reason the fox inside of him loved the wilderness surrounding Konoha and his feelings of peace were being reflected on Naruto. Samehade also wasn't acting up because it knew that it would be bathing in the blood of many enemies soon enough and the wait would make their blood all the more delicious.

The Chuunin Exams were about to be held in a month and soon ninjas from all over would arrive to participate in them. He was getting anxious because it had been awhile since he had a good fight. Hopefully, some of the foreign ninja would recognize him while he was lounging around the village and try to attack, but that was hoping for a lot.

Unfortunately, Naruto's rest was not to last because someone was foolish enough to try to sneak up on him. Before he could get up, ninja wires tied him to a tree and a female whom reeked of snakes appeared in front of him with a perverse grin.

"Well aren't you a cute one," said Anko as she licked her lips.

"Leave woman, before I kill you," said Naruto with a bored expression, as he didn't even bother to open his eyes. He usually didn't give his opponents the chance to run away, but he was feeling generous today.

"Tough words for someone who is tied up and unable to defend them self," said Anko with a cold smirk. The smirk soon left her face when she felt something sharp on the side of her neck. She looked down at the tied up boy in shock as he turned into a puddle of water.

"Now you just pissed me off so I think I will have some fun with you," whispered Naruto into Anko's ear. Anko just growled angrily before she jumped away and began the fight of her life.

Two hours later, Anko was lying in the middle of one of the many large craters that now filled a rather large section of training ground 44. She used every trick, jutsu, and underhanded technique she knew to try to beat the boy, but he and his damn sword managed to get past every single one of her abilities. Now here she was defenseless, with a few broken ribs and many cuts covering her whole body. Her shirt was destroyed so that her chest was now exposed freely and her shorts weren't in any better condition.

"You put up a good fight for a woman, but I'm afraid that I barely broke a sweat," smiled Naruto as he stood above the woman before he sat down on her chest with an arrogant smirk. Anko growled at having the brat sitting on her stomach like that especially when her breasts were exposed so freely, but there wasn't anything she could do.

"Bastard," muttered Anko.

"Hmm, very nice," said Naruto as he looked down at the woman's breasts and grinned.

"Don't even think about it," growled Anko, but she couldn't deny how wet she was from such an exhilarating battle. It was a flaw of hers that she was attracted to powerful men, which is why she was so turned on even after being beat into the ground.

"Watch yourself snake, you lost this fight, which means you now belong to me and I will do with you as I please so keep your mouth shut before I fill it," laughed Naruto. Anko just glared at Naruto, but kept her mouth shut and didn't say a word.

"Good, now during our fight I noticed Samehade was particularly interested in the seal that you have on your neck so I want you to tell me about it and maybe I will let you live," said Naruto seriously. Anko just glared at him one last time before she told him what he wanted to know about the seal. She usually was very protective of the seal and how she got it, but she knew it would be a bad idea not to tell him what he wanted.

"Interesting, thank you for the information so in return for telling me I will have to properly thank you," smirked Naruto as he started to fondle one of her breasts. Anko tried to stop herself, but she ended up moaning loudly as he played with her nipples.

"Bastard," muttered Anko as she arched into his touch. She may not like him, but she didn't care because she was so damn horny from the fight and him dominating her that she would've fucked anyone to release the pent up tension building inside of her. Naruto just smirked because maybe being attacked by this woman wouldn't turn out so bad after all.

**Break**

"Have you found out any word regarding the Kyuubi vessel?" asked Pein.

"Yes, apparently there are rumors of him being in the Land of Waves where he met with Zabuza and his apprentice," said Itachi calmly.

"Hmm, why would the vessel meet with a former member of the seven swordsmen?" wondered Pein.

"Forgive me Leader-sama, but I shall try to gather more information," said Itachi with a low bow. Pein just nodded before dismissing Itachi altogether, which Itachi did quickly by disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

'How powerful are you vessel of Kyuubi?' wondered Pein curiously, as he sat in his chair.

**Break**

"Anko are you ok? You have been walking funny all day," said Kurenai worried.

"Let's just say I had a really good time the other night," said Anko with a smirk as she took a step and winced slightly. Damn, that brat sure had a hell of a lot of stamina and made her sore as hell, but damn was it worth it.

Kurenai blushed at Anko's comment and couldn't help but wonder whom was the lucky guy that had managed to wear Anko out.

"He must have been something to wear you out," said Kurenai with a small smirk.

"You won't believe this, but he is probably the same age as your students," said Anko with a grin.

"You wouldn't," said Kurenai in shock, but she could tell from the look on Anko's face that she had.

"Hey sex is sex, besides technically genin are considered adults so I didn't do anything illegal," said Anko with a shrug.

"You really need to control yourself, but I am curious as to how a genin managed to convince you to have sex with you," said Kurenai seriously.

"Meh, damn if I know, but I did try to fight him and he beat me into the ground as much as I hate to admit it. I don't think he is a ninja from our village, which is why I tried to capture him, but as you can see it turned against me and for the better," said Anko with a glazed look in her eyes as she remembered the many positions they went through.

"Anko this is serious, you need to report this person to Hokage-sama if he is strong enough to take you on," said Kurenai seriously.

"I did, but the Hokage already knows about the boy, but is reluctant to send any hunter-nin or ANBU after him because of the power he possesses. He doesn't want to send any of our ninja to their death especially when the Chuunin exams are coming up," replied Anko.

"I guess that makes sense, but still something should be done about the boy," said Kurenai with a small frown.

"You know if you want, we can try to find him together and take him on if you know what I mean," said Anko suggestively.

"Unlike you, I have my dignity," said Kurenai though on the inside she really did wish for some release since it had been so long since she had been with a man.

"Your loss, but don't come running to me later when you feel lonely and want somebody to screw," laughed Anko, which caused Kurenai to glare at her.

**Break**

"Hn, not bad, but you need to get larger reserves so you won't be so worn out from using a few jutsu," said Naruto unimpressed as he looked down upon Hinata who was kneeling on the ground and breathing heavily.

The girl was a natural Suiton user from the way she mastered the four Suiton jutsu he had given her in less then a month and was able to use them effectively within combat in no longer then five weeks. Unfortunately, since she neither possessed Kisame's ability at manipulating water nor had a fox demon that was able to control water with one of its tails, she would not be able to use her water jutsu without first using the basic mist jutsu then gather water from the mist. Unless of course she was near a body of water then she would be able to use her jutsu without creating a mist.

Another accomplishment was her taijutsu skills, which had increased dramatically since Naruto would demand perfection, and if she hesitated, he would quickly beat her into the ground. It was an experience that Hinata swore never to experience again so she did her best in order to avoid the punishment.

The biggest change had to be the newfound confidence she felt from all this training. She was always worried about people looking down at her, but now that she no longer acted shy nor let people push around, they were finally looking at her with respect. It was a feeling she loved because never before had she been given such looks and she didn't want them to stop. Of course, her team and friends were worried at her new attitude, but after a month, they accepted her change for the better and encouraged her to keep up what she was doing.

Her father and sister were the ones surprised the most by her attitude and kept looking at her funny whenever she would spar. Hanabi had actually come to hate Hinata even more then before because she was no longer able to beat her older sister into the ground like usual. Hinata actually started to receive praise from her father and from some of the elders as she started to demonstrate her unique fighting style with the Jyuuken where she seemed to flow like water when she moved. The only person who was unimpressed with her change was Naruto who continuously beat her up on a daily basis because he found it fun.

"Hai sensei," replied Hinata as she stood up and got back into her taijutsu stance.

"You are done for today so use your medical jutsu to heal your wounds then meet back here at same time tomorrow," said Naruto before disappearing in a swirl of leaves. Hinata just nodded her head before slowly making her way towards her clan house because training with her team then Naruto had worn her out like always.

"**You waste your time on the girl," said Kyuubi inside his head.**

'You need not worry about what I do with my own time fox, you have no influence over me,' replied Naruto.

"**Insolent as ever, is that the thanks I get for lending you a tail's worth of power to help you manipulate water like you are able to," growled Kyuubi angrily.**

'I let you out once a month to kill and do as you please so do not act like I did not give you something in return,' said Naruto with a bored expression. He always hated talking to the fox because all he would do is bitch. If he could, he would use Samehade to shave the damn fox to pieces, but the damn seals prevented him from harming the fox and the fox from harming him to a certain degree that is.

"**I shall break free one day boy and when that day comes I will make your death slow and painful," laughed Kyuubi before cutting the mental connection.**

'Whatever,' said Naruto before disappearing into the shadows.

**Break**

"Is everything prepared?" asked Orochimaru with narrowed eyes.

"Hai Orochimaru-sama, all the preparations have been made," replied Kabuto as he kneeled before the man.

"Good, by the end of the chuunin exams Konoha will fall and I will possess the Sharingan," laughed Orochimaru crazily while Kabuto smirked at seeing his master so pleased.

**Author's Note:** **Probably take a break from the story for a bit since I am going on vacation in about a week or two and going to chill without worrying about small things such as writing stories or college.**

**On a side note, I will be making the chapters long and probably redoing this one to go more in-depth with Naruto's interactions with the village of Konoha, but I wanted to get this out just so you all had an idea of what the real chapter would entail. Or maybe I'll just go more in-depth in the next chapter since I did make the Chunnin in 2 months and next chapter could go over the second months. I will have to think about it when I get back. Peace out.**


End file.
